


Metsätonttu Levi

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fantasia, Fantasy, Gen, Suomi | Finnish, fairytale, kansantarusta inspiroitunut, satu - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Satu metsätontusta jonka koti tuhoutuu.





	Metsätonttu Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tarina on saanut inspiraationsa suomalaisista kansantaruista, jättiläisistä ja tontuista. Toivottavasti tykkäätte.  
> Kirjotin tämän yhdelle äidinkielen kurssille. Joku päivä haluan kääntää tän enkuksi, mutta nyt ei ehdi.  
> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.

Metsän keskellä pienessä kivenkolossa asuu pieni metsätonttu Levi. Oven kotiinsa Levi on rakentanut oksasta ja päällystänyt sen sammaleella hämätäkseen muita metsän asukkeja. Hänen koloaan eivät edes tollot ihmiset huomanneet. Kolonsa hän oli sisustanut minimaalisesti. Leville riitti että hänellä oli pehmeä sammal sänky, huopa ja pieni sammal tyyny. 

Elämä metsässä olisi saattanut kuulostaa tylsältä, mutta metsä oli täynnä seikkailuja. Se oli laaja ja aina löytyi jotai uutta mitä Levi ei ollut vielä nähnyt jos hän vain uskaltautui tarpeeksi kauas kotikololtaan. Kerran jos toisenkin oli Levi ollut pudota vilkkaaseen puroon. Raikas puro soljui mättäiden keskellä ja Levi oli aikoja sitten löytänyt parhaimmat ylityspaikat. Jos Levilla ei ollut muuta tekemistä, hän viihdytti itseään kiusaamalla kettuja. Niiden vihaiset murahdukset kutkuttivat Levin nauruhermoja. Silloin tällöin kun hän otti suunnaksi pellon reunan, hän sai kyydin kotiin Erwin jänikseltä joka vihasi kettuja yhtä paljon kuin Levi.

Levilla ei ollut paljon huolia. Mitä nyt tuli muutamaan ärhäkkään kettuun jotka yrittivät tosissaan löytää hänen kolonsa jotta saisivat kostettua vääryydet joita Levi oli heille aiheuttanut. Ei Levi kuin nyki kettuja hännästä silloin tällöin tai heitteli niitä kävyillä.  
Levin elämän rauhallisuus tuli kokemaan muutoksen eräänä kauniina kesäaamuna. Levi oli peitellyt itsensä säntillisesti sänkyyn ja heräsi aamun sarastaessa kauhuun. Kolon seinät liikkuivat! Maa tärisi ja kauhea jyrinä täytti ilman. Levi pakeni ulos henkensä edestä. Maailmanloppu oli koittanut! Levi oli varma siitä. 

Silmät suurina ja suu auki hän katsoi kun hänen kotikolonsa ja sitä ympäröivät muut kivet olivat nousseet taivaalle isoksi kivi torniksi. Taikuutta kait se oli! Kolon ovi oli lentänyt ties minne. Jäljellä oli vain kaaosta. Levi kiiruhti hakemaan kaaoksen keskeltä huopansa ja tyynynsä. Sitten kivitorni kääntyi hieman ja Levi näki että kyseessä oli jättiläinen. Hän ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Hänen täytyi olla ensimmäinen metsätonttu joka näki jätin yli sataan vuoteen. Jätit olivat perinpohjin uneliaita otuksia ja niitä näkee todella harvoin liikkeellä. Nyt Levi oli kasvotusten jätin kanssa, mutta jätti ei huomannut häntä.

Sitten jätti liikkui. Levi yritti pysyä jätin perässä mutta hänen pienet jalkansa eivät suinkaan riittäneet yhtä suureen nopeuteen kuin mitä jätti harppoi. Levilla oli huoli kodista. Missä hän nyt asuisi jos ei saisi jättiä kiinni?  
Sattumalta Levi näki Erwin jäniksen joka kauhisteli jättiä sadan metrin päässä. Levi kutsui hädissään Erwinia ja pyysi jänistä ottamaan hänet selkäänsä. Hänen oli tärkeä seurata Jättiä. Hänen kolonsa oli ollut jätin polvitaipeessa. Ehkä hän vielä saisi kotinsa takaisin jos ja kun jätti pysähtyisi nukkumaan tuhanneksi vuodeksi. Levi pyytäisi jättiä jättämään hänelle kolon. Mutta toive ei toteutuisi jos he eivät saavuttaisi jättiä.

Erwin pinkoi minkä jaloistaan pääsi ja pysyi hädin tuskin jätin vauhdissa. Näytti jo kauan että heidän täytyisi luovuttaa, mutta sitten jätti hidasti. Erwin ilmaisi pelkonsa että hän oli liian kaukana kotoa. Levi päästi hänet palaamaan ja jatkoi lopun matkaa yksin. Jätti oli istunut pienen mäen päälle ja haukotteli. Pian se laittaisi takaisin nukkumaan. Leville tuli kiire. Huopa ja tyyny kainalossaan hän pinkaisi yli mättäiden ja kiipesi jätin polvelle. 

Jätti huomasi hänet ja seurasi kiinnostuneena pienen tontun liikkeitä. Levi suoristi itsensä ja otti syvään henkeä. Sitten hän pyysi niin kauniisti kuin osasi että jätti taittaisi polvensa jotta hän saisi kotikolonsa takaisin. Jätti katseli häntä hetken ja sitten nyökkäsi. Levi oli huojentunut. Jätti kaivoi mättääseen kolon ja asetteli sammalta pehmusteeksi kolon pohjalle. Jätti asetti jalkansa Levin neuvomaan asentoon kolon päälle ennen kuin köllähti selälleen. Levi huusi vielä kiitoksensa ja kiiruhti tarkistamaan uutta kotikoloaan. Jätti haukotteli vielä muutaman kerran ennen kuin sulki silmänsä ja vaipui tuhatvuotiseen uneen.


End file.
